


Scandalous

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Leaked photos, M/M, Modern Royalty, Oneshot, Scandal, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-14 14:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Tumblr prompt: the Royal family of the North is about to face a double scandal with the the heir, Robb, announcing his intention to marry Theon Greyjoy.  Then, Sansa, intending to marry a man who, despite being a cousin by blood, was raised like a brother.





	Scandalous

He drummed his fingers against the wooden table in an attempt to calm his nerves. Yet the echo of the sound in the silence just seemed to make it worse, drawing his attention to his heart thundering in time with the tap off his fingers.

His mother pressed her lips together and gave her husband a quick glance. Ned was rubbing his chin, a thoughtful frown between his eyes. Robb inhaled slowly through his nose, trying to calm his nerves as he repeated himself.

"I'm going to marry him."

Ned nodded slowly, raising his eyes from the newspaper.

"Well obviously I wish you had just told us you loved Theon and wanted to marry him. I wish we didn't find out about your feelings like this."

Robb's cheeks heated as his gaze dropped to the newspaper in front of him. The glaring headline swimming before his eyes and the picture of Theon through his window, Robb's hands holding his cheeks as he kissed him. 

It wasn't the fact he was caught in an affectionate embrace with Theon which embarrassed him. But, the fact that he had just that morning told Theon that he was in love with him and that he was going to end the engagement with Roslin Frey. He hadn't expected Theon to feel the same way but when he confessed, Robb had been unable to resist kissing him. He had hoped to break things off with Roslin and then wait a respectable amount of time before revealing his intentions to marry Theon. 

But it seemed the North's press had took it upon themselves to reveal his personal life to the world.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, pressing his hands to his face. "I'm so sorry I made a mess of things. I...it isn't an excuse that I thought we were in private but I wasn't thinking. I just, wanted to kiss him when I knew he felt the same. I never meant to hurt Roslin though."

Catelyn sighed heavily as she rubbed her forehead roughly. "Lord Walder will demand a public apology no doubt."

"Yes," Ned agreed grimly. "We must prepare for the inevitable fallout."

Robb grimaced, resting his face in his hands once more. He had already called Roslin to try and arrange a meeting, to tell her to her face that he hadn't meant for it to come out like this, hadn't meant to humiliate her. But it had gone straight to voicemail and he couldn't blame her for ignoring him really.

Theon had text him though, telling him that they could have at least photographed his better side if they were going to plaster his image across the front page. Robb had been unable to stop the small tug of his lips at that response.

"Do you think...?" he started, pausing to run a hand nervously across his beard. "Do you think they," He gestured to the newspaper, "they would accept us."

"The North is progressive overall," Ned responded, leaning back in his chair and observing his son over his fingers which were pressed together. "But there will inevitably be a backlash, as there is with every type of celebrity and royal scandals." 

"The problem will be the succession," Catelyn added. "While we are progressive as a country, the idea of a child that isn't of the royal line inheriting could cause a collapse of the social system as we know it."

"Hardly a bad thing. Who wants to be royalty anyway?" Robb said before he could stop himself. Catelyn sighed heavily again.

"If there is to be social changes to the monarchy, and I'm not saying there shouldn't  or shouldn't be, but if there is, it must be done progressively. Reckless change overnight can lead to chaos and by the Seven, we know that we have seen enough chaos and war these last few centuries."

"This will blow over," Ned said softly, giving Robb a small smile. "And everything will go back to normal."

***

She jumped and clutched her coffee cup in her hands as Jon slammed the newspaper down on the table.

The image of Robb's hands cupping Theon's face as they kissed made her grimace as she thought of how her brother's private life was being plastered across a front page for the world to see and judge.

"I will need to phone him," she said, gulping down the last of her coffee. 

"Sansa," Jon sighed, running a hand across his beard as he frowned at the paper. "I don't want to be checking a newspaper every day wondering if we will be on the front page. We can't keep this hidden forever."

"We won't. We'll tell them," she promised, crossing the floor and cupping his cheek. She gave him a wide grin and kissed his nose. "As soon as we go home, we'll tell my parents alright?"

He nodded slowly, though his brow was still furrowed. She clucked her tongue at him and looped her arms around his neck. His lips twitched and he gave an amused huff through his nose before he slid his arms across her hips and settled his hands on the small of her back. He nuzzled her neck, a soft moan escaping her as his beard scraped her skin, his lips soothing the slight burn left in its wake.

"I love you," he murmured, his nose bumping against her cheek. She smiled, turning her head to meet his mouth in a soft kiss.

"I love you too."

"Sans," he whispered, pulling back slightly and she sighed when she saw the thoughtful frown back in place. She hummed regardless, raising her gaze to meet his. "What if...what if nobody accepts us?"

"Cousin relationships are still common enough," she replied. "Especially with royals. Our grandparents were cousins."

"But I was raised as though I were your brother. Your parents raised me when my mother died."

"Have I ever felt like a sister to you?" she retorted, raising an amused eyebrow at him. 

"Obviously not," he responded with a huff. "But, other people might think..."

"I don't care," she snapped, tugging on his neck to bring his face forward so his forehead touched hers. "I don't care what anyone else thinks. We'll tell my parents and the world that we're together and they can think what they like. But I'm with you until the end."

This time, his smile was big enough to crinkle his eyes and lift his cheeks. She giggled at the sight, pressing a kiss to his lips. Grinning into the kiss, his hands slipped to her ass, pushing her body flush against his and she groaned as she felt his desire.

"We can't do this under my parents' roof," she said, sighing softly at the pleasurable feeling of him kissing her neck, teeth nipping the skin slightly.

"Good thing we aren't there then," he retorted.

"I mean it Jon," she replied, trying to sound stern but failing miserably as a long moan burst past her lips. "They think I'm still a virgin."

"Well, I was your first," he chuckled. Sansa tutted, shaking her head at his reaction. He spun her around to face him, hands settling possessively on her hips as he moved them backwards towards the bedroom. "And I'll be your last."

***

It was the buzzing of her phone that woke them from the snooze they had fallen into after their passionate coupling. Beside her, Jon mumbled incoherently and tightened his grip on her naked waist, his nose rubbing against her neck. Smiling softly at his affectionate embrace, she felt her eyes begin to fall shut once more only for her phone to start again.

Sighing, she reached blindly for the object, squinting at the screen and frowning when she saw there were five missed calls from Robb and a series of messages telling her to call him straight away.

She sat up instantly, the movement knocking Jon's arm away and he blinked up at her in confusion as she rang Robb's number and tried not to think of all the horrible things that could have happened to make him need to contact her so desperately.

"Have you seen the news?" Robb greeted her as soon as he answered. Sansa groaned.

"You interrupted my holiday because of another headline about you and Theon? I was worried Robb!" she snarled. Beside her, Jon yawned and rolled onto his side to get his own phone from the bedside table.

"No," Robb replied gravely. "There are pictures of you and Jon online."

"What?" she shrieked, instantly looking towards the window as though expecting to see someone hovering outside with a camera. Despite knowing the answer, she heard herself ask. "What kind of pictures?"

"The ones our parents would never want to see," he responded. 

"Fuck!" she whispered, a hand running over her mouth as she cast a worried look to Jon. 

"The Starks are really going through a bit of scandal right now," Robb chuckled mirthlessly. "We just need a drug scandal and marrying a commoner and we're pretty much sorted."

"Well, Arya does like that Somerset farm boy an awful lot," Sansa responded, eager to take the humourous approach to distract her from her embarrassment. Robb snorted.

"She can be a good sister then and join us over here in the scandals corner."

"You know Arya won't care if they make a scandal of anything she does," Sansa replied. She chewed her lip slightly, frowning in thought. "You know, maybe that is the point though."

"What?"

"Well, I'm not ashamed of loving Jon and the world can keep their judgement to themselves. I'm going to face this with Jon and we're going to go on like normal afterwards."

"Not just with Jon," Robb assured her. "I'll be there too."

***

"I can always go in there with you guys," Arya commented lightly as she watched Sansa slip on her blue, fur-lined jacket. Sansa smiled in the mirror at her sister and slowly shook her head. 

"While I appreciate your solidarity, Robb and I have to face this ourselves," she said, patting Arya's shoulder reassuringly as she made her way out of the room. 

Her guard was waiting outside for her and escorted her down the hall to where Jon was waiting, a hand running nervously through his hair as he hovered at the door leading to the conference room. Sansa smiled softly at him and took his hand, lifting it up to press a reassuring kiss to his knuckles. Robb appeared from around the corner, hand clasped tightly in Theon's as they approached. 

"Ready?" Sansa asked. All three men nodded slowly.

As soon as the door opened, she held her head high as the lights flashed around them. She wondered if any of those taking their picture today was the one who had taken a picture of her and Jon. The thought made her cast a steely gaze across the room, her hand tightening around Jon's as they took their seats. Instantly, a red haired reporter stood up.

"Ygritte Freeman from The Independent. Question for Prince Robb," she stated. "Do your parents approve of your relationship with Theon Greyjoy?"

"Yes," Robb replied instantly. "The only problem they had was how I hadn't officially broken things off with Lady Roslin beforehand. And I agree, I didn't handle that right. But in regards to Theon and I, yes, they support us being together and have agreed to help plan our wedding next autumn."

The cameras flashed in quick succession once more as excited murmurs filled the room at the news of an impending marriage. Theon glanced at Robb and Sansa saw him give a quick wink and smirk to her brother. She felt her own mouth twitch in response, grateful that Theon was here to lighten the mood and his attitude of just not caring was actually calming her own nerves.

"Princess Sansa," another reported piped up. "Petyr Baelish from The Telegraph. Surely, you must realise that sleeping with your brother would bring shame on the family?"

Jon tensed beside her and she reached across to pat their entwined hands with her free one, casting him a small, reassuring smile before she addressed the question. "Jon isn't my brother. We were raised together, yes. But we have never had a sibling relationship and we are cousins, which isn't incestuous."

"Well, we certainly hope you didn't regard yourselves siblings after those pictures," Baelish responded with a smirk that made her skin crawl.

"The only person who should be ashamed of those pictures is the person who took them," she replied coolly. Glancing at Jon, she softened her gaze. "I love Jon and he loves me. We don't care what any of you think. We just wanted to say that we're staying together, our families support us and we're getting married this winter."

She stood up, Jon instantly following her. The reporters continued to shout questions, the cameras continued to flash as she strode purposely off the stage. She glanced behind her to see Robb and Theon following in their wake. She had just turned back to the stage door when a blur ran past her and she realised that Arya had ran past both her and Robb and stood in the middle of the stage. Sansa paused, a hand on the door as she watched Arya lean over and grasp the microphone.

"And before the reporters come for me - I'm sleeping with a commoner who was born out of wedlock, I smoke ten cigarettes a day and I'm suffering from the worst hangover in the whole of the Westeros right now because I was at a lap dancing club with the lads until five am this morning!" she stated calmly, her eyes roaming over the crowd. "Anyone who has a problem with that, or what my siblings do can fucking fight me!"

She shoved the microphone aside and stormed back to where Sansa, Jon, Robb and Theon were staring at her. As soon as they passed through the stage door, Theon cracked first, holding his hand up for a high five as he chuckled to himself. Sansa shoved him aside and embraced her sister tightly.

"Thank you," she murmured. Arya shrugged at her nonchalantly when she pulled back.

"We're family. We protect each other," she said with a small smile. 

"Yeah," Sansa agreed, smiling as Robb ruffled Arya's hair affectionately. "The lone wolf dies but the pack survives." 


End file.
